1. Field of the Invention
Whereas the invention is defined in terms of female undergarments, it is equally useful when applied to the hem or area adjacent the selvage of most any vestment wherein it may be desirable to seclude and temporarily retain relatively lightweight valuables and personal articles such as: keys, change and/or bills, credit cards, mediation, passports, small items of jewelry, etc.
2. The Prior Art
The known prior art is best represented by the patents to M. Sophier, U.S. Pat. No. 2,359,012; A. E. Weatherly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,593,711; A. E. Harvey, U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,862 and finally M. Wallach, U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,762. Whereas the aforesaid art is directed to the formation of various pocket-equipped garments and in some instances concealed pockets therefor, no effort has been made heretofore to form the pouch of integral garment elements, notably such as may be disposed in or around the locus of the flexible hemline upon which it may depend for support. This invention, as will be noted, is directed to the latter, in distinction to the former.